Bloodlines
by The missus
Summary: A vampire is on the prowl and Hermione becomes his obsession. With the wizarding world in tatters after the war and friendships tested to the brink. Who can figure out who is behind a spate of murders across London?
1. Prologue

I do not own any copyright over Harry Potter and all its included insignia, literature, films or merchandise. I am just a fan who has to do something between book releases.

**Bloodlines**

**Prologue**

The girl sleeps again and I watch as she breathes. For months now I have watched her, contenting myself with learning even the most nonsensical parts of her routine. With each passing day I saw both her and her intelligence grow, while she learned about becoming a full-fledged witch. I cursed those idiot boys she took to mixing herself with. They had no idea what a treasure was straight before them. While instead they busied themselves with running after bubble-headed tarts whom stupidity was the only feature they possessed.

Despite all my powers it took me sometime to overcome the wards that guard the occupants of Hogwarts from the Nosferatu, and to learn more about this elusive creature. Once I did I learned even more than I could have hoped about her. Her name for one was highly fitting Hermione the female version of Hermes one of the more scholarly Greek deities. Hermione Granger: she was a muggle born witch but it means nothing to me, blood runs the same way. Her parentage is irrelevant once one sees how beautiful and intelligent woman Hermione is, and she is truly magnificent.

But now the young witch has come home to her family where she is vulnerable and far from the safety the spells of Hogwarts provide. Voldemort is dust and once again the Wizards become complacent, making it easy for someone to strike within their midst. Who am I to try and resist such an opportunity.

Despite being a creature of the night I was once a man; I was bitten by Vlad Drakul and soon became accustomed to my fate and the ways of vampires. I saw my sire take women as he saw fit, turning them preserving their beauty for all eternity, but he soon tired of their bodies and killed them learning a pretty face did not make for that one thing men need. Love.

But I soon learnt that was the only way for vampires to try and find some semblance of love. There was no way for a human and vampire to be together apart that. But to do that meant it is forever. It is not a decision to be taken on a whim. So I had stayed clear of it, for fear of repeating the mistakes I had made with the local maidens while still a wizard living in a small village at the foot of the Carpathians.

But the loneliness of the centuries were finally beginning to take its toll upon me.

I needed a woman who was intelligent and compassionate. Hermione was one of the most caring woman I had ever seen, and her role in the wizards war had proved that. If it had not been for her the Potter boy would be dead. She was beautiful and I desired her with all that was left of my un-beating heart.

Hence I have come to the decision that Hermione is worthy of becoming my bride for eternity. I have decided and I shall not be denied by anyone. The girl is mine and her initiation will begin tonight as I slowly feast upon her blood. After the first bite my seduction begins.

I slowly use my shapeless form to enter her room. I slither under the gap of her window and the curtains around her four poster bed sway slightly as I enter her bedchamber. I can hear her breathing accelerate as I approach, almost as if she senses me coming. Stealthily I move towards her bed pulling away the veil until I can see the girl's young innocent face, no older than eighteen and lightly sheened with sweat as her head rocks back and forth as if she is having nightmares. Most likely recollections of the fight against Voldemort.

With utmost care I place myself next to her ad listen to her breathe for a few moments. I have never been this close to her. This close she looks even more perfect than I had dared to dream. Succulent ruby red lips, porcelain skin and full russet coloured hair. I almost grow nervous at being so close to her after all this time, but I soon gather my self. I stare at her unopened eyes and give her a chaste kiss upon those magnificent lips of hers. But my time has grown short and the deed must be done swiftly.

Cautiously I pull her hair and nightdress away, careful not to wake Hermione. I stroke her neck gently while speckling kisses on her delicate flesh until vein is finally encouraged to rise up by my attentions and I begin to lightly suck her neck before letting my vicious fangs push out from behind my canines. I lick the vein in her neck then sink my fangs deep into the girls' flesh causing blood to well up and allowing me to drink the sweet nectar of Hermione's blood and I quickly stifle the urge to give a feral growl at what I have craved for so long

She moans slightly as I drink her blood but despite the bite being relatively painless but she still feels it in her sleep. However I am in luck she is a heavy sleeper. Once I drink my fill of her blood I bite my finger drawing my own vampiric blood and I smear my blood on the wound upon her neck mixing our blood. It will be a while before she begins to change but I can wait. It is her last year at the wizarding school. It is her last year as a human.

I can employ everything to steal her away from them I can even fake her death as is common with my kind, then Hermione will be mine I shall not be denied for the first time in centuries from what I truly desire.

Nikolai Bozidar will rise again.

Chapters will be in weekly instalments. (Hopefully) I also require a beta reader anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 1

_Sunday Telegraph 4th July 1998_

_A serial murderer is on the loose on the streets of London,- that was the conclusion of esteemed criminologist Dr Mike Lewis yesterday as another body was discovered in Cardington Street just yards from Euston Station, Camden. The body; which has been identified as City worker Mark Jacobi was found to be bloodless but otherwise unmarked according to a police source. The death is the latest in a series of bizarre slayings that have plagued the city in the past year however these recent killings in recent weeks have been particularly disturbing._

_There has been no discernable links between the victims or any sign of a pattern that would help police find the motive for neither their deaths nor any trace of DNA evidence that would assist the police in their Lewis issued a statement outside the Home Office for a meeting on an unrelated matter. He said: "These murders are particularly worrying given their completely random nature, No victim is similar to another and there is nothing for the police to work with to identify any suspects. We are dealing with someone who is calculating and highly intelligent and that is something that we should be extremely concerned about."_

_The killing of Mr Jacobi brings the total number of murders to four in the city in recent weeks. There will be a press conference at 9am Monday morning to ask any members of the public with information or any potential witnesses to come forward. There is also now a special hotline being run by the Met in order to try and find any leads. Members of the public can contact the hotline on 0800 454 7595_

_

* * *

_

Things were slowly getting back to normal for Hermione Granger; well, as normal as they could ever seem anyhow. Nearly eight years of being a friend to Harry Potter had made a normal life seem like a distant memory and now that Voldemort was gone Hermione, Ron and Harry were enjoying a well deserved break after their year on the run from Voldemort and the search for the Horcruxes. Well... Harry and Ron were in any case Hermione thought fondly as she peeked over the top of the book she was currently reading. Both the boys were practising Quidditch in the Weasley"s orchard, playing low in order to avoid any muggles seeing them from the nearby village. Even though the Ministry was still a shadow of its former bureaucratic self Hermione didn't doubt that they would still be reacting fast to any breeches of the Muggle Protection Act in order to keep the Wizarding World even more hidden away as it struggled to rebuild itself. At the very least the Ministry's coffers probably needed a boost with all the fines they could get.

Hermione not being the most athletic or the greatest lover of Quidditch instead choose to sit in amongst the exposed roots of a particularly large apple tree. Occasionally looking up whenever she heard a shout from either Ron or Harry as one of them swooped to throw or catch the fallen apple they were using instead of a snitch.

Ginny had been watching from the top of the tree Hermione was currently sheltering under before jumping down to join Hermione and was taking much more interest in the game than Hermione could muster at the moment. Ginny smiled gently as she watched the two boys banter before catching sight of Hermione her attention still focused on her book.

"You know Hermione, when I've finished with Hogwarts I would be glad to never see another textbook again let alone keep on reading them! You should relax, unwind. Let your brain take a break, you should be taking it easy after this year and you still have your head stuck in a book!" Hermione peered over the edge of her book at Ginny who was now sitting cross-legged in front of Hermione watching her, a slightly mischievous grin on her face as she pulled up clumps of grass. Ginny had been hard to deal with these past few weeks, veering from the overly happy to being as depressed as she was after the Chamber of Secrets.

The death of Fred at the Battle of Hogwarts had hit the whole Weasley family hard and at times while staying at the Burrow Hermione had felt like she was intruding on their grief by staying with the family after her return from Australia. The Burrow was a more sombre place now, the spontaneity and fun that had been the mainstay of the Weasley's had died a little after the war and with Fred.

However Ginny was not the only one who was having problems dealing with the aftermath. Mrs Weasley has hardly been seen since Hermione had arrived at the Burrow and instead chose to stay in bed crying over the tragedy that had befallen the family. Hermione couldn't blame her, she couldn't imagine what it must be like to have lost so much in the first war then to lose even more again in the second one. Bill had retreated to Shell Cottage with Fleur and visited regularly bringing flowers for his mother with him whenever he came. Charlie had stayed for a few weeks and then had quietly returned to his dragons in Romania. Mr Weasley had flung himself into his work of helping to rebuild the Ministry of Magic and he looked set to do well now that the chains of corruption were gone from the Wizard Government.

As for Ginny and Ron... Well at least being near Harry cheered Ginny up Hermione thought and she believed that her friend was the valve that Ginny needed in order to stop her falling into the same deep depression as her mother. If there was one thing Hermione had always been unsure about dealing with it was mourning. She had been rubbish with it when Harry had needed her after Dumbledore's death and after the death of Sirius Black in her reckoning and Hermione didn't think she would fare much better here with the Weasley's.

Ron who usually was so loud and brash was a shadow of his former self, he had become distant and when he wasn't being coaxed into doing things by Harry he was barely talking to Hermione at all. It was hurtful at times but there was nothing Hermione or even Harry could do about it although he had tried. So Hermione had made the conscious decision to act as normally as possible and help the Weasley family much as she could as well as making arrangements for her own future. Maybe it was a bit cowardly to want to move away while the Weasley's were grieving but afterthe war and being on the run all Hermione wanted was to be on her own for a while.

Back to the present however and Ginny was obviously bored Hermione noticed as the young red-head fidgeted next to her. Most probably due to the fact that Ginny's usual outlet: Harry Potter was currently a hundred feet in the air on a broom. Now that Hermione's first line of defence so to speak was busy that made Hermione fair game, not that Hermione minded indulging Ginny. "Perhaps I have something to study for", Hermione said as she turned the page of her book with an almost theatrical flourish. "Oh really? Ginny grinned. "What might that be then?"

Hermione glanced over the edge of her book again to see the youngest Weasley with an almost Cheshire cat sized grin on her face in an echo of her old self. Knowing she was beat Hermione marked the page and put her book down taking heed that Ginny had not seemed so happy for weeks, so it was probably best to indulge her. "The Ministry has given me an offer, They want me to work as at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures liaison for two years then once I've finished my time there I can transfer to whatever department I want. Or if I like I can stick around at the department in a management position. It's a good wage and it would mean living in London which is something I've always wanted to do." Hermione beamed. "It's what I've spent years working for"

Ginny squealed casting aside the clumps of grass she had gathered and jumped forward to give Hermione a congratulatory hug. "That's amazing Hermione! I'm so pleased for you. What have your parents said? They must be so chuffed". The earlier gratification Hermione had felt at explaining what she had been offered quickly evaporated at Ginny's mentioning of her parents.

Last summer Hermione had modified her parents' memories to make them forget who she was and their previous lives in Britain as dentists. Although Hermione had acted in what she had believed to be in their best interest and that sending them to Australia had saved both Rose and Hugo Granger lives. Unfortunately Hermione's parents had not quite seen as the noble sacrifice Hermione had at the time and had taken it as a grave breach of trust. Looking back Hermione wondered what on earth she had been thinking at the time but it had seemed the only viable option to protect them from a world they couldn't possibly understand.

Her mother Rose Granger had taken particular offence and Hermione felt uncomfortable as she remembered her mother's tearstained face as she accused her only daughter of abusing her powers and of not trusting them. It hurt and Hermione hoped that in time her parents would understand why she had done what she had and forgive her. Not that the thought was doing her much good right now Hermione thought as she burst into tears.

Ginny's smile melted rapidly into a look of shock as she watched Hermione fall apart in seconds. Momentarily stunned at the fast turnaround Ginny quickly got a hold of herself. "Hermione what's wrong? Is it your parents?" All Hermione could do was to try and take in a gulp of air before she made an attempt at conversation sniffling as she spoke. "Oh Ginny, everything's gone wrong. My parents won't speak to me; they haven't answered any of my letters. I've even called them on the phone and they put it down on me. Everything is such a mess and it's all my fault!"

Ginny let Hermione cry it out for a minute before she tried to find exactly what Hermione meant by "all my fault". "Hermione what do you mean it was all your fault? What could you have possibly done to be cast out by your mum and dad?" Ginny asked. Hermione rubbed her eyes wondering how much she should actually tell Ginny. Given that Ginny had come from such a large brood she tended to be very pro-family and was always the first to defend her parents. Hermione wasn't sure of the response she would get from the red-head. Besides it didn't feel particularly appropriate for Hermione to try and set up her own pity party in competition with the Weasley"s right now anyway.

Hermione sniffed, "I thought I was doing the right thing Ginny I promise. I really did. Hermione hiccupped as Ginny put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I modified my parent's memories last summer. Before Bill and Fleur's wedding, I wanted them to be safe. I didn't want them to be another target for Death Eaters so I made them think they never had a daughter and that they were immigrating to Australia"

Ginny stayed silent for a few moments before speaking obviously taking the time to choose her words carefully before she spoke. "Hermione, it wasn't the best solution but that doesn't mean it wasn't the right one either. You did what you could to keep your family safe. I respect that and hopefully soon your parents will see that you didn't mean to hurt them" Ginny slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders comfortingly. "The worst is over Hermione, you have a great opportunity and things are going to better from now on. Hermione smiled at Ginny's valiant attempt at cheering her up despite her problems being bigger than her own. "Now feel better after letting all that out?"

Hermione half choked and half laughed before conjuring a handkerchief out of thin air with her wand. "You have no idea Ginny", she said smiling weakly dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. Recovering herself slightly Hermione noticed that Ginny really was looking better than she had done in weeks. The redhead was no longer as pale and she looked positively radiant. Ginny had obviously picked up on Hermione staring at her and looked at the older girl quizzically. "What?"Amused Hermione shrugged and laughed, "Nothing just I've not seen you this happy in a while. It suits you"

"Yeah, well maybe I have something to be happy about" Ginny said echoing Hermione's earlier raised an eyebrow at Ginny her interest piqued, "What would that be then?"Ginny winked and jerked her head to the two men up in the air, but Hermione got who she was referring to. "What have you and Harry been to then?"

Ginny's smile widened, "It's not what you think!" Ginny said laughingly. "We just talked last night under the stars. About everything, the war, family, the future. Things that happened to us over the year. It was nice." Ginny shrugged, "Some of it I felt like we had been holding it in for years. The diary, Cedric dying. You lot all being on the run for so long. Maybe we all just need to let it out?"

Hermione looked at Ginny sadly, "Not everyone wants to talk about what happened in the war." Ginny looked at Hermione, all that she had heard from Harry was that Hermione had suffered something terrible after they had been caught by Snatchers. Harry had said it wasn't anyone's place other than Hermione's to talk about what happened that night and until the muggle-born showed a willingness to talk about it the subject should be left well alone. Everything was a mess these days Ginny thought. Their world was in tatters and everyone seemed to be growing more distant as they all grieved for what had been lost in their own way.

There seemed to be an unspoken understanding between the two witches. That something had changed now in all their friendships, it was like the loss of innocence. The war had banished the children they had used to be and left a fractured shadow in its place. Knowing that nothing more need to be said both girls fell silent, instead choosing to watch the skies and the two men they had grown up with as the light began to fade.

* * *

_Hermione had never felt so relaxed in her life. Every muscle felt as light as a feather and her every thought was untroubled as she opened her eyes. Her silk negligee so smooth it glided over her skin as she pushed her-self up on her elbows. The room was dark and all Hermione could make out was the faint glow of moonlight from between the curtains of the four-poster. Slowly the curtains parted at the foot of the bed and the shadowy outline of a man swept into her sight. _

_The moonlight shone against the skin on his muscular shoulders but the strangers face remained in darkness. Despite that Hermione felt longing for this faceless shadow like she had never felt in her life and she pushed herself up to meet him. Their lips crashing together as they pulled each other closer, her nails scratching a raw trail down the skin of his back... Hermione's legs wrapping around the man's waist as everything grew more intense and passionate. Hermione had never felt such lust before, such an urge to bite, claw and taste everything. The very air felt electric and she felt such a lust. Hermione reached for her lover to bring him closer as she nuzzled at his neck..._

_With all the force of being prodded by a red hot poker Hermione shot up awake in her small camp bed, Ginny still blissfully unaware of anything untoward and sleeping in the bed next to Hermione's own. Her skin was almost feverish to the touch and there was a dull ache in her belly as Hermione struggled to catch her breath. Everything felt more alive now, every breath Ginny took sounded like a gale and she could hear every creak of the beams in the house. __With a headache starting Hermione lay back down in her small camp bed, staring out the crack between the curtains at the stars outside as she struggled to catch her breath._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger's journal 13th July 1998_

_I've been feeling strange lately, like my awareness has increased tenfold. It's strange but it seems I notice so much more since the war. I don't know if it is some sort of skill I simply picked up over the months that I have spent been terrified for my life or due to the fact that I no longer have anything to fear now the Voldemort has been defeated but I am still in fight or flight mode.. This journal helps however, as it lets me put all my anxieties onto paper rather than constantly replaying them in my head. _

_Speaking to Ginny yesterday evening has helped but I feel like I am overstepping an unwritten rule by trying to lean on the Weasley"s. Ron is still distant towards me but he is at least talking to Harry, Fred and Ginny. I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt but I have decided not to press the issue for now, things are still too raw. This morning I have two flats to look at in London and I think I will kill two birds with one stone and get a present for Harry as well while I am. I think after watching him play Quidditch for the past month he will appreciate something broom related. It's early but being organised never did anyone any harm now did it?__  
_

* * *

Diagon Alley was slowly returning to its old self, back to how Hermione remembered from when she had first seen it as an eleven year old girl. Back then she had felt like a pilgrim in a foreign land, a world where for the first time she knew nothing. Full of all-sorts and strange and wonderful sights from across the world. There were still some closed shops including Ollivanders but all in all the hub of the wizarding world was starting to resemble its old self aside from some glaring signs that things were not entirely normal. The alley was quiet, with a few people moving swiftly along, although the war was over not all of Voldemort's forces had been captured or exiled and people were still nervous.

And with good reason, attacks were still happening as what was left of the Death Eaters made desperate attempts to cling to any power that they could. A family had been badly injured only last week by what was suspected to be what was left of Fenrir Greyback and his pack. There was also still the question of weeding out all the followers who were now trying to cover up their true colours by pretending to be under the imperious curse. But it was hard to tell who had really suffered under the curse from those who were simply eager to avoid Azkaban.

Even here in Diagon Alley was one of the numerous signs that things were still not as they once were. Hermione felt a chill ripple over her as she spotted one of the tall brick walls that enclosed the alley covered with notes and pictures of those who remained missing. As she passed one poster in particular stuck out to her from the mass of torn parchment and weatherworn pictures that flickered in the breeze. The name Cattermole was emblazoned in red on a now rather weathered bit of yellowing parchment. Below that was the name Mary and a picture of the small dark haired witch who had been terrified at the Ministry of Magic was pinned in the middle. The small barely legible script below her picture was faded with the elements but Hermione could still make it out reaching out to hold the wavering parchment.

_Please help us find Mary Cattermole, mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfie husband to Reg and daughter of Mick and Barbara. All her family miss her very much and are waiting for her to come home. Lost in the port of Dover in September 1997. Please help._

Hermione blinked swallowing hard as she looked at the smiling woman surrounded by her children at what looked like opening presents with them on Christmas morning. The flowers, trinkets and candles that lay underneath the wall a testament to the wizarding world's losses. Poor Mary Cattermole hadn't even lasted a few weeks on the run. It was difficult to swallow the optimism of the poster her family had left; surely they knew that it was far more likely that Mary was now in bits in the Thames? Now her children would grow up motherless. Hermione took a step back and with a flourish of her wand she conjured a small wreath with a candle in centre. In an act of respect she carefully placed her small token in amongst all the other memorials that had been left and bowed her head for a moment as a mark of respect not just to Mary Cattermole, but to all of the faces that peered out from the wall, smiling and laughing. All of them unaware of the fate that would befall them.

It felt strange trying to have a normal life after her years at Hogwarts alongside Harry Potter and after the past year especially when coming across things such as the memorial wall was still commonplace. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty after looking at all the missing as she tried to get her own life back on track. Things had gotten to the point that the normal was almost surreal for Hermione these days and even just trying to find somewhere to live felt almost sacrilegious.

The two flat viewings had gone well this morning and as Hermione walked along the alley, she made an attempt to decide which one she should go for. The second flat had most definitely been her favourite although it was a bit run down and in dire need of some TLC. It was near the Ministry and looked out onto a small park with lots of trees and other assorted greenery as well as not being too close to any of the main roads. A rarity in the concrete of London and something Hermione coveted almost as much as her book collection. The flat was in a Victorian townhouse in the west end of the city and if Hermione decided to take it she would get the whole top floor to herself. The other two muggle tenants worked for banks in the city and from the look of it didn't tend to be around much, which as a witch suited Hermione just fine, she didn't need any unwanted attention.

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of her first home, somewhere where she alone lived rather than sharing all the time. Hermione was so busy imagining what her little flat would look like with some tidying up and some redecoration she almost walked past her former classmate and friend Neville Longbottom whose shouted greeting stirred Hermione from her daydream.

"Oh my- NEVILLE!" Hermione could barely contain the burst of excitement she felt flush over her at seeing the tall young man as she rushed to give him a hug despite him now towering over her tiny frame. Neville wasn't quite able to stop the muffled ooft from escaping as Hermione's hug forced the air out of his lungs. Both former Gryffindor's were elated to see each other, the last time they had met Hermione surmised was right after the final battle and in the chaos that had followed it had been difficult to keep track of those she had grown up with. Once Harry had recovered the trio had left right away for the Burrow not leaving much time for finding everyone who had survived the final fight.

Letting go of Neville Hermione looked over the boy who had always been so clumsy and unsure of himself and she found it hard to recognise the man he had become. Neville finally seemed confident in his own skin, the year had made him discover the strength within himself and Hermione could barely believe that he had grown so much in skill as well as heart.

"What have you been up to?" Neville asked his grandmother stealthily swooping in behind him to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Well looking at flats mostly today. I am going to be working in London soon so I thought I was long overdue flying the nest. That and I'm here for birthday present shopping but other than that not much" Hermione sighed. "It's been a long overdue boring summer".

Neville laughed, "Long may the boring summers continue. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime." Hermione laughed knowing exactly what Neville meant. "What are you planning to do these days Neville? Any plans?" Hermione asked. Neville shrugged, "Well I was thinking of signing up to be an Auror for a while. They sent me a letter thanking me for what I had done and asking me to join them for a while in rounding up Death Eaters"

That didn't surprise Hermione at all. During the war Neville had outgrown them all even at times reminding Hermione of the determination of Harry. Both Hermione and Neville had talked for a good half an hour after that. Covering everything from how Harry was, the Weasley's and what Hermione's new job was going to consist of before bidding both Neville and his Grandmother farewell promising to keep in touch.

Moving on with her shopping Hermione moved to Flourish and Blotts and spent well over an hour perusing the slightly dusty shelves before heading to get Harry's gift. Hermione had noticed that Harry's Firebolt was looking tired and scratched after years of use and she planned to get him a lacquering kit to tidy up his broomstick. It would be a nice gesture she hoped seeing as Harry was now making up for his brooms lack of use over the summer and along with the kit she bought a new pair of clippers to trim the stray twigs on the tail.

Hermione stepped out of Quality Quidditch Supplies into strong sunshine hefting her bag further up her shoulder as she ambled along. Talking to Neville had made her realise something about her life. Hermione had always been waiting for things to happen rather than making them happen. Maybe it was time for Hermione to be more pro-active. The job from the ministry had been offered to her, she had not actively sought it out. Stopping outside Ollivanders Hermione squinted through the dirty panes of glass into the derelict shop within. It was the same between her and Ron really. Hermione felt lost in all this waiting for him to make a move when Ron was even more torn and overwhelmed by everything than she was right now. Perhaps Hermione wasn't being fair to Ron but she wanted to enjoy things in her life now the war was over. And it wasn't as if this was a recent development Hermione had been waiting for him to make a move for years now but his own lack of confidence always got in the way.

Maybe that was the problem Hermione thought as she moved away from Ollivanders, that her and Ron being together was what was expected of them. Hermione had certainly expected it but it didn't seem to be forthcoming any time soon. That wasn't Ron's fault of course, the death of Fred had changed everything and perhaps if he was still alive things would be different. Ron had to support his family and his older brother George. It wasn't Hermione's place to come between that and she had her own life to be getting on with anyway. Repairing her relationship with her parents, finding a home, settling into her new job, these were all things Hermione needed and wanted but it wasn't going to happen unless she fought for it and broke away from what was expected of her.

Deep in thought Hermione was leisurely walking down the alley lingering over the empty shops when she heard the first terrified shriek Hermione whipped around and quickly sped over to a stone pillar for some protection from any spells that could start flying. Her heart was beating a tattoo in her chest as she did her best to avoid panic as the sounds of terror moved nearer down the alley. The memories of the final battle flashing inside her mind Hermione could hear explosions and the echo of spells being cast and the all too familiar sound of fighting. A crowd of people ran by her, some holding their children in their arms as they raced for the safety of the Leaky Cauldron.

Warily Hermione glanced round the corner of the pillar slipping her hand into her bag to retrieve her wand as she did the familiar warm feel of her wand reassuring in itself. A witch with her young daughter in her arms ran by where Hermione was hiding swiftly followed by a young boy who looked like a Hogwarts student. The sounds of a fight were fading off now and all that was left was the sound of muted shouting. Hermione could see others peering through the windows of the shops where they had ran to for shelter from the fray. Cautiously Hermione decided to head for Flourish and Blotts where she could see a number of witches and wizards who were nervously scanning the street waiting for whatever was making the racket to make itself known.

The next minute was filled with silence then the rustle of litter as the last people descended into the relative safety of the shops, the Leaky Cauldron or disapparated away. That left only Hermione exposed on the street gripping her wand tightly thinking she had picked a hell of a time to be pro-active. Hermione jumped back slightly as there was another boom and sparks showered over the end of the alley igniting some of the shops signs and awnings. There was a second boom and one of brick walls that separated Diagon Alley from Knockturn collapsed in an explosion of brick and ancient mortar.

There was a different scream now one full of anger and malice. And there was another explosion as a man in ragged robes appeared amidst the rubble that now covered the alley. The smoke cleared slightly and Hermione readied herself squinting through the smog, trying to make out the hunched figure. Slowly the man stood up, his robes caked with both fresh and dried blood and the filth of being on the run for so long. Whoever it was still had his Death Eater mask on which was dented and scratched and with one shaky bloodied hand he pulled the mask off, dropping it with a clatter on the cobbles. His face was still covered in shadow from his overhanging hood and the smoke obscured what little Hermione could see until he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight.

Hermione froze as mutual recognition flickered over both their faces as they both realised who they were looking at. Dimly Hermione remembered the last tally of those of Voldemort's forces that were still on the run and the man before her now had appeared in numerous wanted posters and in the pages of the Prophet as they tried to hunt him down. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Lestrange looked utterly deranged, his long hair hanging in greasy clumps as spittle dripped of his stubbled chin upon his realisation of who he had stumbled across sunk in. "You! You mud blood bitch! You and your little blood-traitor cunt friends! You've taken everything from me, my beautiful wife, my Lord. EVERYTHING! Well I am going to make you bleed, and suffer and cry a thousand times" Lestrange's eyes were bulging in his rage and he gripped his wand in both hands to take aim, "Crucio!"

Hermione dived for cover her bag abandoned on the cobbles of the street as she made her desperate escape. She landed hard, her body shuddering with adrenaline and pain but there wasn't time to linger. Hermione knew she needed to incapacitate Lestrange quickly or people would get hurt with shaky fingers she whispered the incantation for a messenger patronus. Silently a silver otter glided from the tip of her wand to the ground and watched her expectantly awaiting instructions. "I need you to find the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tell him that Rodolphus Lestrange is on the rampage in Diagon Alley. I need help urgently. That's all go!" Obediently the otter scrambled off gliding through the wall to find help. Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. The important thing was done; help would be on the way any second.

"MUDBLOOD!" Hermione held back her flinch at the insult as she prepared herself mentally to confront the former Death Eater. Carefully Hermione turned her belly to the wall and peered around the chipped brick at Lestrange freezing when she saw him. Somehow he had managed to get hold of a small boy whose mother stricken looking was on her knees begging for mercy One of the shop windows had been completely blown out presumably by Lestrange as he had grabbed his hostage The boy wailed his little legs kicking and arms flailing madly as Lestrange held him up by the back of his robes. "Come out, come out wherever you are little Mudblood. Unless you want a look see in this little ones skull?"

Hermione wasn't able to stop the shiver of revulsion that rushed over her and she hoped that the messenger patronuses were as fast as she had been told they were. Lestrange might not be acting solo and others could be on their way to help him rip the place apart along with anyone in their way. The longer this went on the worse the outcome was going to be. Gritting her teeth Hermione stepped out from her shelter to face Lestrange, hoping that even if she failed there would be less blood spilt today.

"You don't want the little boy. If you want me come and get me." Thank God that had come out a lot braver than Hermione felt right now and she watched as Lestrange laughed throatily. "You are right, you are a much better prize that this little brat." Without even looking Lestrange cast the sobbing boy to the ground where his mother jumped forward to scoop him up in her arms before disapparating away.

Both witch and wizard stared each other down, gripping their wands so tightly their knuckles turned white. Pure hatred so thick that it was an almost palpable force between them, like an infectious virus that hung in the air waiting to corrupt everything that it came in contact with. There was an odd moment of stillness and then at the exact same moment each duellist cast their spells at the same moment. Hermione casting an Expelliarmus and Lestrange Sectumsempra. Dully Hermione felt the trickle of something warm spreading over her chest and she watched as Lestrange barely managed to keep hold of his wand. Taking advantage Hermione shrieked as she cast the Impedimenta spell, taking a grim pleasure as she heard Lestrange's muffled grunt of pain.

Lestrange had been thrown back into a wall and was slow to get to his feet, knowing time was short Hermione struggled to cast a stunning spell her arms suddenly growing heavy. As soon as Hermione had raised he wand Lestrange gave a chilling animal like growl. Blood streaming down his forehead and chin as he jabbed his wand violently at Hermione in a silent curse. The next thing Hermione felt was her-self spinning in the air and the dull crunch as she landed onto the cobbles chest first. She could smell something burning and the laughing of Lestrange as the ringing in her ears grew louder and more high-pitched.

It was starting to grow dark Hermione thought as she struggled to get up and cast her next spell as she lay face down on the ground. Each breath was laboured now and Hermione could feel darkness starting to fall, Out of the corner Hermione could see Lestrange pulling himself back up for another attack and Hermione knew she had to make her next spell count or she was dead.

Blinking hard trying to clear her vision Hermione looked up as Lestrange began walking slowly towards her, "That's where little mudbloods like you belong, on the ground looking up to people like me" Rodolpus snickered. Walking up to where Hermione lay prone on the ground. Feeling things were starting to grow hazy and Hermione could sense nothing but warm wetness over her skin and the smell of burning meat. Painfully Lestrange booted her over on to her back and Hermione felt rather than heard the wet crunch as Lestrange's boot crushed against her chest as he gloated over her. Kneeling down he spat in her face his blood flecked spit hitting Hermione just under her eye and she felt a rage that had burned quietly for months now.

Hermione made sure to look Rodolphus Lestrange in the eyes as she gripped her wand with what little strength she had left. Numb fingers and arms that felt like lead but Hermione knew that this was it. She wanted him to pay and with a quavering hand hidden under her robes pointed her wand up gritting her bloodstained teeth. With the last of her strength and her voice barely audible she gasped out her spell. "Expulso" Hermione heard the Death Eater's scream as glass and brick exploded around them and Hermione's world faded into black as she dimly sensed someone sweep over her and with that she knew no more.

* * *

Slowly Hermione came round the glaring sun burning her eyelids and her head throbbing agonisingly from where she had cracked it upon the ground. She was in a room and judging from the noise coming from the open window she was still in an area that had a lot of people. Vaguely she could hear a booming voice telling people to move along, meaning Hermione assumed; that she wasn't all that far away from Diagon Alley. Hermione let herself fall back for a second on to the soft pillow and closed her eyes as she tried to rid herself of the sickening weight was that currently turning her stomach upside down. Or at least Hermione made an attempt at it until the familiar sting of a swab covered in healing potion made contact with her forehead, Hermione's first instinct was to rear up clutching her head protectively only for rather motherly looking witch to force her back down again. "Now lay down dear, I hear you sustained a nasty bump to the head. You are lucky that your gentleman was with you at the time."

"'Gentleman?'" Hermione had never been any good at hiding her surprise and this time was not different. Especially as the Mediwitch was looking at her like she was some sort of village idiot albeit it in a very over sympathetic simpering way as she fussed over her. Hermione struggled to prop herself up on the bed on her elbows, before she remembered the reason she was being mollycoddled by this overbearing fusspot. "Where is Lestrange? Where is he?"

Even as Hermione questioned the healer the door of the room sprung open as a tall dark haired man entered the room with a goblet in his hands. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smartly dressed stranger as the plump Mediwitch bustled over tutting under her breath about the Ministry failing in its duties to round up dangerous dark wizards. The stranger was tall, with dark shoulder length hair and gray eyes, his smart suit alone looked like it cost more than Hermione's entire wardrobe."Lestrange is now in the custody of the Ministry of Magic and is now I wager on his way back to a cell in Azkaban along with whatever little sanity he had left. Which appears to be little judging by today's escapades." Whoever Hermione's "gentleman" was he spoke with an accent. After having the Durmstrang students to Hogwarts a few years ago Hermione could tell that was of eastern European origin at the very least by the way the w"s sounded almost slightly clipped although the accent had faded over time.

"Forgive me I have been most impolite in neglecting the introductions. I am Nikolai Bozidar and this..." Nikolai indicated towards the medi-witch who was still busying herself with checking Hermione over. "Is Healer Demeter McElroy of your St Mungo's, she very kindly answered my call for assistance with your injuries and I am told is unmatched in her expertise". Healer McElroy blushed and smiled at Bozidar"s obvious flattery before quickly putting on her professional air once more. "Ahem, thanks to Mr Bozidar here you escaped any serious injury m'dear; he made sure that Lestrange got what was coming to him. And that all you got was bad bump on the head some bruised ribs and some broken fingers. Nothing at all to worry about. The witch patted Hermione reassuringly on the hand as she bustled off to a table where a small black leather bag was surrounded by a number of small glass vials and larger bottles.

Seeing that the Mediwitch was now finished Bozidar moved closer to the small bed Hermione was still lying on before kneeling down to be at face level with the still delicate witch. "You are Hermione Granger, no?" Hermione looked at him an eyebrow raised before the man continued. "I heard the Aurors talking as I arranged for you to be taken care of here in the Leaky Cauldron. From what I hear they are going to treat this as an attempted assassination attempt by what remains of the Dark Lord's forces."

Hermione laughed as she gingerly pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed. "And there was me thinking it was all over." Hermione said sardonically as she manoeuvred herself gingerly towards the edge of the bed. Healer McElroy looked over sternly from the table where she was now taking notes when she realised Hermione was on the move. "I'd be careful if I were you Miss Granger, I've mended what was broken but that doesn't mean you won't be tender in spots over the next couple of days." Sure enough just as Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed she felt the tenderness of her ribs flare off as she made slightest movement. The pain was a familiar one; Hermione had suffered a similar injury back at the Department of Mysteries and the sharp stab had been nigh on identical to the pain she had suffered in the aftermath of that battle.

"So you came to my rescue then?" Hermione was curious about her so-called knight in shining armour. "If you could call it a rescue," Bozidar said casually. "You had made a very valiant attempt to neutralise him yourself. Your Expulso curse felled Lestrange, I only ensured that he remained down and requested medical attention for your wounds." Bozidar supped deeply from his goblet. "You are today's true heroine I am only riding in on your coat-tails. " Bozidar raised his goblet to Hermione in a gesture of respect and Hermione felt a little rush of elation and pride. "Thank you Mr Bozidar for your kind words but I..." Bozidar cut her off before she could go on. "Ah, ah, ah. No buts" on the matter and please call me Nikolai. Smiling Hermione made another attempt to move gasping as another much sharper pain racked through her chest as she moved and she instinctively cradled her ribs.

The Mediwitch watched Hermione as she continued to pack the bag and Nikolai Bozidar made to come to come to her assistance. Irritably Hermione waved him off, "I'm fine, just a bit sore here and there. Healer McElroy tutted impatiently, "Well I did tell you dear, you can't say you weren't warned".Resisting the urge to snap back her earlier cheer evaporating Hermione pulled herself up using one of the four poster bed banisters and stood up gingerly, dusting her clothes off as she did so. For the first time Hermione noticed that her clothes had literally been singed and slashed through with blood staining the fabric. Right above her heart was a small perfectly round scorch mark where one of Lestrange's curses had met its mark; presumably searing the flesh below as well the skin underneath which now looked to be perfectly healed.

Waiting for Hermione to finish her self-examination Nikolai respectively turned his back as she transfigured her robe into something clean and whole. All the while the dark haired man still sipping from his goblet of wine nonchalantly quickly finishing it and setting the ornate goblet down on the table. "I would think it wise after the events of today Hermione if you permit me to escort you back to your abode this evening to ensure there are no reprisals." Nikolai turned as the young witch straightened out her clothes and her hair. "To venture out alone after an attack would be folly."

Taken aback Hermione started to protest as Nikolai held up a hand as he spoke. "Now besides my dear what kind of man would I be if I allowed you to return home alone barely recovered from an attempt on your life? My honour would be at stake if I did not ensure you are safely escorted to your abode and I will accept no protest." Nikolai smiled disarmingly, "My honour means a lot to me." He said as he held out the crook of his arm in an obvious invitation for Hermione to loop her own arm with his. "I suppose it would be rude to turn down the man who saved my life". Hermione smiled and gracefully accepted Nikolai's arm.

The mediwitch who had been silent until now gave an excitable squeak on realising that Hermione's bag was still at the end of the bed after having been retrieved by Mr Bozidar. Bozidar had cut a most heroic figure as he had carried the young woman up to the room just as she had been arriving in answer to the urgent demand for a healer. The very generous donation to St Mungo's that Nikolai Bozidar had gifted only last week had probably been the deciding factor in the higher ups decision to send such an experienced healer. She was one of the best specialists in dark magic inflicted injuries in the whole of Europe Healer McElroy thought smugly as she handed Hermione her bag. Thanking the Healer for her help Hermione turned again to Nikolai who politely gestured to the door.

Slowly Hermione and Nikolai walked out the room the mediwitch scurrying after them eager to listen in on the conversation. Nikolai was very old world Hermione would guess from the way he spoke and acted. Even though the wizarding world seemed to be still Victorian like in many ways Nikolai seemed older to Hermione; like he wouldn't be out of place in the French court or in the palaces of the Tsars. It was nice to just be around someone with manners and courtesy though. Even when Ron was speaking to her he never took so much care to be polite to her or just little gestures like turning away while she got dressed. Hermione couldn't help it but she was fascinated by the enigma that was Nikolai Bozidar.

"You are nervous of me? Nikolai asked and Hermione looked at him taken aback by the question. "No, no I am not nervous, just things like this don't normally happen to me." Nikolai quirked an eyebrow as they descended the stairs to go down to the main pub. "You do not normally defeat Dark Wizards? From what I have heard that would seem to be all you have done." Hermione scoffed, "I didn't mean that, I meant a tall dashing stranger coming to my rescue. That is something different. For someone like me at least" They walked quickly passing the bar where Tom the old innkeeper was wiping down the beer pumps watching Hermione and Nikolai agog as they moved swiftly by. "I am glad to be of service but I doubt many a red blooded man would be reluctant to come to your rescue" Nikolai offered. "You are as they would say in my country a miere draga." Hermione looked at him bemused as Nikolai translated, "A honey darling."

Hermione stopped dazedly as Nikolai continued out the Leaky Cauldron"s back door to the small close that lead to the Diagon Alley entrance. Dashing out after Nikolai Hermione practically skidded to a stop in front of him where he was standing with his arms folded behind his back. His fine clothes at odds with his surroundings of rusting dustbins and old beer crates. "You fancy yourself as a bit of a charmer don"t you Nikolai?" Hermione asked her hands on her hops as she looked up at him as he towered over her. "I have been known to dabble" Nikolai looked strangly like he was asking Hermione to dance as they both prepared to disapparate away."I am in no doubt as to your abilities but I would suggest that I take the strain for this trip my dear." Hermione nodded weakly, starting to feel the strain of the day overcome her. It was either that or Nikolai Bozidar"s outrageous flirting with her or possibly both.

Gently they moved closer to apparate, Nikolai making most of the effort, taking her hand in his own and another hand carefully placed on Hermione's waist to make sure they were as close together as possible. It would look to anyone passing by that they were about to start dancing and Hermione struggled to keep her face straight as she thought about the absurdity of it all Her; dowdy Hermione Granger in the arms of an exotic, handsome, intelligent stranger, Closing her eyes they disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron and reappeared in next to a small copse of trees on the dirt track lane outside the Burrow barely a second later Hermione stumbling slightly only to be steadied by Nikolai.

Reluctantly they let of each other their hands probably lingering a moment longer than they should have on each other. Feeling sheepish Hermione started to walk towards the Weasley"s front gate, the first candles already flickering in the Burrows windows as the stars began to appear in the sky. Nikolai naturally followed close behind Hermione resisting the urge to look back at him. This was starting to feel like a date Hermione thought as they stopped at the rose and sweet pea covered archway that sheltered the Weasley"s garden gate. Faintly Hermione could hear the sound of the gnomes squealing and shrieking as she looked into Nikolai's eyes, and she felt the rush of longing again that seemed to have been haunting her for weeks now. The pound of blood in her ears and the thud of her heart in her chest and the fact that she could just keep looking at this man all night.

Hermione could barely contain the red hot blush that swept over her as Nikolai bowed to kiss her hand, his sparkling grey eyes never breaking contact with her own. "I wonder dear lady if you would permit me to call upon you again?" Nikolai asked his accent causing shivers to ripple up and down Hermione's spine. Nikolai was handsome, youthful, and intelligent and had paid more interest and courtesy to Hermione in two hours than Ron had in the seven years she had known him. Catching a glance of the Burrow Hermione saw the darkness of Ron's window, and Hermione smiled wistfully her mind made up as she turned back to face Nikolai. "Nikolai, I would love to see you again"

Nikolai's face split into a devilish grin at her answer.

_OK guys, yeah so the weekly update thing didn't pan out here we are years later. I was in my teens you expect me to be reliable? Pfft I started this story 5 years ago when I was 17 and let's just say I have a lot more experience now than I did back then. Ahem. This is not a Twilight vamp story this is an old school Bram Stoker vamp story._

_The best kind in my opinion. One review asked that Hermione not be too perfect, so have no fear she won't be. Hermione is one of the most heavily flawed characters in HP in my opinion. Her tendency to follow a book word for word is her downfall and her pride gets in the way especially when it comes to the question of intelligence. She is also a jealous wee minx at times isn't she? __The point is I am trying to create a world that is vulnerable, things that should be showing up on the radar aren't as they try to rebuild and when people are hurting they don't think rationally. Please note this is an unbetaed chapter as of 23/10/2010_


End file.
